The Belle Of Georgia
by Alexia-Starr
Summary: Forced into marriage with rich Yankee Captain Darien Bradshaw, strong-willed Southern belle Serena Garrett will stop at nothing to make his life hell, but what happens when the Georgian beauty discovers the soft side to her husband?
1. Important Author's Note

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let all _The Belle of Georgia_ readers know that I'm not getting rid of the story. I'm simply rewriting the entire thing. I've posted the new prologue, so let me know what you think. Take care, guys, and I hope to update you with more very soon!

XO,

Alexia


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

**The Yankee and the Belle**

Serena Garret gazed out the broken window—a useless action she did every day, several times a day. There was work to be done, but she couldn't drag herself from the smudged glass. The destruction that clouded the life she once knew compelled her. Everything was gone. Her hand crept to her chest and calloused fingertips dug into the skin beneath the worn dress.

Before the war, the house she now stood in had been one of the greatest plantations in Georgia. Now, it was nothing more than a ransacked wasteland—a squander of classic architecture and a testament to the end of an era. _Her_ era. Serena trailed her fingers along the window sill, wincing when a tiny shard of glass dug into her skin.

"Damn those Yankees," she choked out. Her mother had died two years after the war began. The news of Serena's twin brother's death had devastated Serenity. Serena told herself that her mother was too frail to survive the death of her father, let alone both of her brothers. Besides the few loyal servants who'd remained after the war ended, Serena was alone. _Always alone_. Her stomach churned at the thought, and she could barely breathe.

Jeffery was gone.

Serena had grown up with him, never realizing his true feelings until after her sixteenth birthday. He'd leaned over and kissed her—so close to the lips that even now, she couldn't resist touching the spot.

But, that had been before the start of the war over six years before. Her twenty-third birthday was only a few days away, and bitter laughter racked her slim body as she pictured spending her day alone. _Always alone_.

"Fate has a funny way of being very unpredictable," she murmured, staggering into the parlor. She focused on a painting of her mother, hanging above the sooty fireplace. Years ago, Serenity Garrett had been a great beauty. Beauty wasn't everlasting, though, because Serenity's looks had wilted after her husband and sons had been called to war.

"Miss Serena?" Haley, her childhood nurse, swept into the parlor. The old woman was out of breath. "Them Yankees are back."

Serena's turquoise eyes widened. "Go get me one of my daddy's guns. I'm going to go try to talk them away."

They both knew that talking rarely worked, but Haley nodded then left.

There was no time for Serena to stop and check her appearance. Not that it mattered. She wore a royal blue gown that at one time, had been her favorite. Now, the hem was frayed and the rest was threadbare. Her golden hair was pulled into a messy knot on top of her head. She raked soft wisps behind her ears.

_I don't care what they think of me. _She repeated those words as she crept to the door, but her mantra was useless. Her hand shook as she wrapped her fingers around the brass knob.

Two men stood on the front steps when she threw the door open. Serena's lips curled into a sneer as she faced them. _I must let them know that I'm strong. _She planted a hand on her hip, hoping that it would help quell her trembles.

Darien Bradshaw let his eyes sweep over the little pixie standing before him. She was at least a head shorter than him and looked as if she wanted to claw his eyes out. In fact, he was sure that she would lunge at him at any given moment. His lips thinned to suppress his amusement. Her face was the second thing he noticed about her. The girl's skin wasn't the creamy color of milk, but instead it was sun-kissed. His hand ached to touch the curve her cheek. Her hair was pure gold and framed startling blue-green eyes. She narrowed those eyes, and sooty lashes lowered to her cheeks.

Darien let his eyes wander. For such a petite frame, she had a surprisingly full chest, and the pit of his stomach tightened. His gaze lowered boldly, taking in her slender waist and finally her lush hips.

He was damn certain he preferred the South.

"I believe that y'all are trespassing on my property," Serena declared through clenched teeth. Both men looked at her as if she was a piece of meat, and she was tempted to show them just how well her papa's lessons in shooting benefited her. If Haley would hurry up with the gun.

"Then I take it you must be a Garrett," Harrison, Darien's companion, commented.

Darien tilted is head to the side, contemplating the girl's expression. He liked seeing her riled and it sent a tingle rippling down his spine.

"Serena Garret—the _only_ Garret. Now I suggest that you get the hell off of my land. And I swear if you don't I'll shoot you both so--"

Darien cut her off by holding up one hand. Serena was painfully aware that his skin appeared more delicate than hers. "Aren't you going to show us some of your southern belle . . . hospitality and let us in?" A lopsided grin slunk onto his face, and she clasped her hands together to avoid slapping him.

Her scowl deepened. "Go straight to hell, both of you." She pointed a finger at Darien. "And especially _you_."

Darien grabbed his heart, feigning pain. "That hurt. But I can assure you that is not the first time, nor will it be the last time I hear _that_ from a woman. Though, I must warn you, you are on _my _land."

"What?" Serena asked, suddenly feeling faint.

Darien waved a crumpled packet of papers beneath her pert nose, jerking it away when she reached out to grasp it. "I believe that you received a tax notice not too long ago. Since you were unable to pay it, I took the liberty of buying Garrett Plantation and all the surrounding lands."

"You bastard!" Serena exclaimed.

The door opened and Haley came out with the gun. Serena shook her head and waved her trusted nurse away. "I'm afraid it's no use."

Haley's eyes scrunched in confusion. "Why not, Miss Serena?"

"This is no longer my property to defend." Serena lifted her head. She refused to let the Yankees see her cry. They couldn't take her pride. "I suppose I should let you two come in."

Darien tapped his boot against the wooden veranda. "Yes that would be hospitable of you, ma'am. Maybe then I can tell you about my business proposition."

Serena stepped in front of the doorway once again. "Business proposition?"

"Yes, you're going to marry me," he said. It was the same tone of voice someone would use to declare that breakfast was ready. Certainly not a proposal of marriage.

"Like hell I am," Serena snapped.

"That's what you think. You see sweetheart, I must be married by my thirty-third birthday which is coming up next week, and I have something that you want." Darien swept passed her, and Harrison followed him into the house.

Serena stalked in after them. "You arrogant ass."

Haley shook her head. It was unlike Serena to curse so much, Haley had taught her better. "What has that girl got herself into now?" she asked before entering the house.


End file.
